


A Sleepless Night

by Caelan_Books



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Not slowburn, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), One Shot, Smut, i wrote this at 1 am on a 10 hour flight sorry, kinda an all in one type thing, not super explicit, smutty towards the end, they are over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelan_Books/pseuds/Caelan_Books
Summary: Two years into her battle with the Horde, Adora finds herself unable to sleep. She sneaks out of the castle and finds an unlikely wanderer in the Whispering Woods...GETS SMUTTY TOWARDS THE END





	A Sleepless Night

Adora couldn't sleep. She rolled over in her bed and lay on her back. Every part of her was sore from the fight. All of her energy had been drained but Adora didn't feel tired. Her mind was racing.  
Catra had been there, that day. She seemed conflicted and at war with herself. Over what, Adora didn't understand. The way Catra looked at her didn't feel villainous as it had before, Catra was keeping something a secret. Her mismatched eyes had met Adora's and she had seem something in them that she couldn't quite place.  
Trying to clear her head, Adora pulled her hair back into a ponytail and threw on her jacket. She pulled herself onto her window sill, dangling her legs over the side.  
A chill passed over her as the fresh wind caught against her skin. Adora's golden hair rustled and whipped around, feeling like knives against her face.  
The side of her face stung in the place where Catra had scratched it earlier that day. Unlike before, the fight had never seemed genuine. Catra had only grazed her, barely drawing blood from underneath her skin.  
Adora got down from the sill and walked to her door. She hesitated before opening it and starting down the hall.  
The halls were open and cold. Adora regretted not putting different clothes on. She was wearing only her pyjama shorts and a tank top underneath her coat. She pulled it tighter to her and left the Castle through a side door.  
Adora made her way to the whispering woods and ventured on.  
Her mind was still racing. Catra this, Catra that. She couldnt get her off of her mind. Catra's eyes staring up at her during the princess prom, Catra in a suit. That had nothing to do with the war. She should just keep focusing on how to defeat Catra, not fantasising about kissing her.  
Adora snapped out of her daze when he heard something in the trees.  
"Who's there?" She said, pulling her sword from her back. Something landed behind her.  
"Hey Adora."  
Catra stood in her usual outfit, with her arms crossed.  
"Catra." Adora pointed her sword at her, "Why are you here?"  
"To kill you of course." Said Catra, making Adora step back. "Kidding! I'm just joking! I'd never kill you, unless..."  
Her claws glinted in the moonlight as she lengthened them and sharpened them.  
"Unless what, Catra?"  
"Well, I don't believe our fight is over yet."  
"I don't want to fight you." Adora pleaded, dropping her sword.  
"Aw how sweet. Does that mean I win?"  
"Don't you remember how it used to be?" She said.  
Catra turned her head and replied "That stuff's in the past, Adora. Over with. Done."  
"But it could be like that again! Leave the Horde and co-"  
"You were the one who abandoned me Adora!" Catra's voice echoed around the forest. "You left me alone! I had no one to turn to!" She shook her finger at Adora, tears threatening to pour. "You were the only one I could trust and you left me for some stupid princess!"  
"Don't bring my friends into this."  
" I was your friend. I was hoping to be something more." Catra turned away from Adora to hide the tear tracks running down her face. "That night I took you into the whispering woods," she said through sniffles "I wanted to kiss you countless times and if you hadn't found that stupid sword I would have done it."  
Adora was taken aback. She didn't know how to feel. She had feelings for Catra, she just didn't know if they were the same.  
"Then all of this happened." Catra kept rambling as Adora moved to face her." We missed birthdays, nearly killed each other multiple times. And I know that this god damn war means it can't happen but I still like you Adora. Really, really, like you."  
Adora lifted Catra's face up and looked in her eyes. "I like you too" their noses touched and their lips followed.  
They embraced, still enthralled in eachother. Adora's lips crushed to wine as they collided with the other pair.  
Catra cornered her on a rock wall and they slowly became more heated in their kiss. She moved her kisses down Adora's neck, She became liquid in Catra's embrace and let out a small moan.  
"Catra, stop."  
And she did. Catra lifted her head.  
"You okay? Do you not want to continue?"  
"I've just never done, uh, this, before."  
Catra took Adora's hands in hers. "It's okay," she said, "We can take it slow." A mischievous look spread across her face.  
"What are you thinking of?"  
"Which way is it to the castle?"  
"Oh, no, we can't go there. There are guards outside of every room! Well, exept mine..." Adora realised Catra's plan and she lead her through forest.  
They entered through the same side entrance and crept up the stairs. Adora unlocked the door to her room and locked it behind them.  
"Now where were we?" Said Catra, leaning in for another kiss. They stumbled over to the bed and sunk into it's pillowy depths.  
\----------  
Catra peeled off Adora's clothes, leaving only her underwear and bra behind. She retracted her claws and sunk her hand beneath Adora's underwear.  
A tightening feeling gripped Adora from below and she whispered Catra's name. Catra's fingertips moved against her and her back arched. She was still kissing Adora's neck, leaving her mark as she went.  
The tightening increased as Catra moved quicker, the space became slick and her fingers slid between her lips.  
Adora brought her hand downwards and found the line of Catra's shorts. She pulled them down and felt the edge of her underwear. She moved it aside and felt Catra buckle slightly under her touch.  
They found a rhythm and their hips ground together as the tightening grew in their stomachs. Their fingers moved faster and faster inside each other, making the other moan softly under their touch.  
Their movements became more intense and needful, the tightening feeling more intense by the second.  
One final movement sent Adora's head reeling. The knot tied around her waist was released and waves rushed over her body. Catra pressed herself against Adora and went over the edge.  
They breathed heavily, riding out their high pressing against eachother.  
"Ready for round two?" Catra kissed Adora they melted into each others arms.


End file.
